


equals two

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feelings are hurt, Jack intervenes, and love is possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazygirlne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/gifts).



> This was originally published yesterday, in a fit of self-doubt and insecurity, as an askbox fic as a little present for [aimtoallonsy](http://aimtoallonsy.tumblr.com/). After much encouragement from [ten-and-a-rose](http://ten-and-a-rose.tumblr.com/) and [allonsywobbly](http://allonsywobbly.tumblr.com/) to publish it, I was finally persuaded. I wanted to wait and publish it for aimtoallonsy’s birthday next month, but I’m WAY too impatient. So HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY!! Nikita, you were the first one to even plant the seed of an idea that I could actually write, and you have no idea how much I’ve enjoyed getting to know you, reading your novel, and beta-ing Jack x Jenny. Thanks for being an awesome friend!!

The Doctor focused on Rose in the distance, his jaw set in a firm line and scattered thoughts pounding him from all angles, as he leaned against the door frame of the TARDIS. 

Since the dance with Rose around the console and his not-so-subtle declaration to Jack that this woman was taken, the air between them started to shift. Glances lingered, thumbs stroked knuckles with more than a casual stroke, and the heat within their hugs was no longer just body heat. However, nothing was said, nothing acknowledged, and the days passed with any and all varieties of running for their lives, joyful exploration and discovery, and movie nights on the couch -- the Doctor settled firmly between Rose and Jack, thankyouverymuch.

Earlier that day, an adventure went awry, as they tend to do with the Doctor and his trouble seeking human. The Doctor’s eyes darkened in anger as he remembered the moment. Rose, Jack, and the Doctor were on the planet of Grimm, the origin of all dark and terrifying fairy tales, and as they ran for their lives from a vagabond group of thieves, Rose pushed the Doctor aside and took an errant arrow in her arm. For him. Silly, stupid Ape. Of course he, the ever so brilliant Time Lord, blurted it out loud in the heat of the moment, angry and frustrated, as blood streamed down her arm during the mad dash back to the TARDIS. 

Once in the infirmary, the tears in her eyes, he feared, were not from the injury. He was able to patch her up quickly, with no trace of the wound thanks to the dermal and soft tissue healing technology from the 63rd century. But the emotional wound from his words lingered longer, obvious as she sat quietly on the jump seat avoiding his gaze, arms wrapped around herself. As Jack leaned silently against a coral strut near the console, arms crossed and eyes narrowed at the Doctor, the Doctor landed the TARDIS on an empty planet and allowed Rose to escape the tension inside the ship for some time alone outside. 

The Doctor heard a sigh leave Jack, and he turned to him with eyes narrowed. "What?" he growled. Jack rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. "You love her," he stated, as if it were no less of a fact than one plus one equals two. The Doctor stared at Jack, face expressionless and body still as he waited for Jack to continue. "You love her," Jack repeated, "and whatever you're holding onto, whatever is holding you back, just let it go. Doctor." Jack eyed the Doctor with a serious expression, eyes set on his and body language casually tense. Jack watched the Doctor a moment longer before nodding, turning on his heel, and strolling down the corridor away from the console room.

The Doctor exhaled a slow sigh and faced the console, running his hand along the surface edge. He stepped toward the door and quietly opened it, leaning against the frame, allowing turbulent contemplations to momentarily trickle through his mind. As he returned to the present, he saw the object of his thoughts in the distance. 

Rose stood at the edge of the lake, staring at the scene before her. The aurora of this world not only danced with color but also sparkled like diamonds due to the reaction of certain chemicals and particles in the atmosphere. The twin moons of this planet shone brightly, and the dazzling night sky reflected on the water. The silhouette of the trees and mountains in the distance only added to the ambiance.

Despite the indescribable beauty of the night sky before him, the Doctor only had eyes for Rose. He pushed off the edge of the TARDIS and quietly approached her from behind, frowning as she stiffened ever so slightly as she heard him near. The Doctor silently brushed Rose’s long, golden locks to the side and leaned down, softly grazing his lips on her skin between the curve of her neck and shoulder. Rose inhaled deeply and let out a soft gasp of surprise as she stood still, waiting. The Doctor slowly ran his fingers down Rose’s bare arms, feeling goosebumps rise, as he moved his lips to the edge of her ear and whispered, “Rose,” in the gravelly voice he reserved only for her.

“Doctor,” Rose exhaled, acknowledging him but waiting for him to continue. “Rose, I’m sorry,” the Doctor continued in a low voice, as he finally found Rose’s hands and lightly tugged on them to turn her to him. He stared into her eyes, eyes that reflected his universe, and he continued, baring his soul to her. “I’m sorry I called you a stupid ape as you are no such thing. You are my Rose, and I,” he stopped, swallowing thickly. “You what, Doctor?” Rose whispered, lost in the Doctor’s gaze, as a tear trailed down her cheek. 

“I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack reflects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of the (very very early Happy Birthday) fic for aimtoallonsy! Also, this is my very first fanfic for ANY fandom. First creative writing endeavor, ever, actually. Thank you to everyone who encouraged me to post and who gave me such lovely feedback! Really, I appreciate it so much. 
> 
> ten-and-a-rose over on tumblr made me this [GORGEOUS illustration](http://ten-and-a-rose.tumblr.com/post/127194246940/this-is-a-gift-for-goingtothetardis-an) of this chapter. THANK YOU!!

~postlude~

Jack stole quietly into the console room two hours later looking for his companions. Finding the room empty and dark, save for the soothing hum of the TARDIS, he strode to the open front door, lightly trailing his fingers over the dimly lit console. He smiled softly when the TARDIS brightened slightly at his touch, pleased at the TARDIS’s acceptance of her recently acquired passenger.

What Jack saw when he reached the doorway immediately filled his eyes with tears, and as the breath whooshed out of him, he leaned heavily against the frame for support.

The Doctor and Rose stood waist deep in the water, languorously kissing, oblivious to everything in the universe except each other. Silhouetted against the night sky, it was difficult to tell where one ended and the other began. One hand cupped the back of Rose’s head, her hair tangled in his fingers, while his other gripped her hip like a lifeline. Rose’s arms wound around his back, her fingers lightly trailing against the back of his neck. Clothing littered the shore.

The water surrounding them rippled outward in a gentle cascade, throwing the reflection of the night sky off their skin, bathing them in the dance of the aurora and stars. 

Jack’s heart swelled with contentment for the first time in, well, a very long time, as he gazed unashamedly at the sight before him. He owed his life to these two, for they saw the good in him and redeemed him from his past life when he thought all the good had fled his soul. He loved each of them desperately, but even he could not interfere with the deep bond and love clearly blooming between the Doctor and Rose. He remembered them twirling and swirling around the console the night he boarded the TARDIS, and in that moment he knew, he knew.

The Doctor and Rose were written into the very code of the cosmos, destined to dance among the stars, illuminating the universe in their wake. 

Forever.


End file.
